Summer Vacation
by Deyna Ian Bloom
Summary: What if Legolas fell into our world? And how would our world react? Follow the story of Gen and Legolas who must make a choice that neither wants to make. AU NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: What the heck?

"Gracias a Dios!" I shouted as I ran out of my school building. I threw my graduation hat up in the air and twirled around. I had just graduated from high school and after summer break, I was moving to New York, the big apple. It would certainly be a change from my small Texas town. My private school's graduating class was six. Need I say more?

My mom was right behind me, so I turned around.

"I can't believe it. My little girl...graduated!" my mom said through tears. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, please. _People are watching!_" I took off my graduation robe to reveal a short white summer dress. My mom handed me my purse and I took out my car keys. "I'm off!" I started running towards my car, a Chevy Convertible.

"Be careful, Gen!" my mom shouted behind me. I waved my hand above my head to acknowledge her as I jumped into my car and started it. My car rumbled as I drove away.

I took the chopsticks out of my hair as I drove and let my waist-length hair fly in the wind. I sighed. No more school. Ah, it felt good. I drove out to the forest that was on the edge of town and parked my car. I put the hood and all of the windows up and took out my picnic dinner. I pushed the lock button on my keys as I walked into the forest.

I set my dinner out and started eating it. Chicken Express order #1 with extra chicken and fries and a large sweet tea. Hey, when you're in Texas, that's a really good dinner.

Anyways, I took a swig out of my tea and laid down on the table cloth. I sighed. Who was I kidding? My life was going no where. Not to New York, not to Podunk Town, Texas. I was doomed to stay in my hometown forever and either get pregnant or marry the world's worst under achiever... or both. Yeah me.

I finished my dinner and fell asleep.

----

A bird chirped and woke me up the next morning. I moaned and rubbed my eyes. Crap. I had stayed out all night. I planned out what I would tell my mom. I had run out of gas, and my cellphone's battery had gone dead, so I spent the night in my car in the Wal-Mart parking lot and found a friend in the store the next morning and they lent me some gas. I smiled. Yeah, that would work. I rubbed my eyes again and opened them.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. Lying beside me was a gorgeous man with blonde hair, and his blue eyes were staring intently at me.

He smiled. "Mae gavonnan, melamin. (Well met, my love)"

I screamed again and jumped up. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I had no intention of frightening you." His voice was soft and soothing. I calmed down instantly.

I looked him over. He stood about six feet tall, he was wearing a green tunic with green leggings and had a blue shirt on underneath the tunic. I didn't need to see under his shirt to know that he was muscular. I had to put my hand up to block the sun because he was so tall. I'm about 5' 4", so he towered over me.

"Okay, what's the idea of sneaking up on me and sleeping next to me?"

"I have no idea. I went to sleep in my own bed and woke up here."

I gave him a look. "Likely story." I looked down and saw a quiver filled with very fine arrows lying next to a hand carved silver bow. "Do you have know how to use that thing?"

He looked down and smiled as he picked it up and slung the quiver over his shoulder.

"All of my people are expert bowsmen." He picked up two katanas that were under the quiver.

"Woah there!" I backed off. "Do you have a license for those things?"

"Do I need one?"

"Well yeah, unless you're planning to kill me...or...something..." I stopped talking as he stared at me. I picked up my picnic basket and brandished it like a sword. "Don't even think about killing me, mister! I'll report you!"

"I would never try to kill you. I hold all women in the highest regard."

I dropped the basket. "Oh. My bad." I started picking up my stuff. "Don't think me rude, but you look really familiar. What's your name?"

"Legolas Greenleaf."

What the crap? I dropped the picnic basket. "Say that again."

"I'm Legolas Greenleaf."

"That's what I thought you said." Legolas Greenleaf, all to myself! Take that, stupid ha ha fan girls! After my shock wore off, I picked up a piece of chicken and nibbled it. "Come on, let's go." I started walking towards my car.

"Wait, where are we going?"

I pressed a few buttons on my keys and automatically, my hood and windows went down, the doors unlocked themselves and the car started by itself. I love technology.

I put the picnic basket in the back seat. "To my house, goof ball."

"But, I need to get back home."

I jumped into the driver's seat. "And I need a shower." He didn't move. "Look, Legolas. I may not know alot about science and all that jazz, but I have no freakin' idea how to get you home. Until then, I need a shower, comprende?"

"Alright." He climbed in and fumbled with the seatbelt. I waited for a minute until I couldn't take it. I have the smallest level of patience on earth. I grabbed the seatbelt and clicked it, accidentally brushing his thigh. I withdrew my hand as my face threatened to turn red. I cleared my throat and put my car into gear.

----

A few minutes later, I pulled into my driveway. I got out and waited for Legolas to do the same. I clicked the roof and lock buttons and then walked to my front door. I unlocked it and walked in.

"Maaaaaaam!" I yelled. "I'm back!"

My mom came out of the kitchen and eyed Legolas.

"Who's he?"

"This is umm..." I quickly though up a name. "...Andrew." My mom gave me a look. "He's a friend, Mom. I bumped into him in the park."

"Did you sleep with him?"

I gagged. "Eww! No, Mom! That's disgusting!"

My mom had a knife in her hand and she pointed it at him. "Don't you even think about sleeping with my daughter."

"I can assure you, Madam, I would never do your daughter the dishonor."

My mom smiled. "I like this one, Gen. He needs to come over more often."

I rolled my eyes and led Legolas to my room. I shut the door and turned on the light.

Let me explain my room to you. When you walk in, on the right is my bathroom door. Next to that is my 50 gallon fish tank on its stand. Next to that is my closet, which has my dresser and all of my clothes in it. Then turn a corner and there's three shelves with my bedside table underneath them and they are next to my window, which in turn is above my full bed that has my TV at the end of it on a stand. Turn a corner and there's a wall filled with five six foot tall shelves that have my books, movies and collectibles on them. Turn the last corner and there's my desk with my laptop on it that's right next to my door. And that's my room.

I dumped my bag onto my bed and went into my closet. "Sorry about the whole, making up a name thing."

"It's alright. I understand." I didn't hear anything for a minute. "Your mother said that your name was Gen."

I pulled out underwear, boot cut jeans and a old fashioned farmer's shirt. "It is." I fumbled with my dresser drawers.

I heard Legolas sit on the bed. "Is that short for anything?"

"Genevieve." I walked back out and shut the closet door. I'm very particular when it comes to my doors. "Genevieve Ashley Cosec is my full name."

"It's a beautiful name."

I hid my smile as I set my clothes on my bed and handed Legolas my fish food. "Here, fill this measuring cup up and feed it to them." I have about 15 fish, 3 frogs and 5 snails in my tank. He nodded, so I went to my bathroom and started the shower. My clothes fell to the floor as I locked the door and stepped into my tub.

"Gracias, a Dios!" I shouted as I felt the hot water on me. I lathered up my bath pouf and washed my dirty skin. After I had washed my hair, I got out and wrapped my hair in a towel. "You sure are quiet," I said as I got dressed. He didn't answer. I left my fly open in my haste to check on him. "Are you still-" I stopped. His face appeared next to my fish tank. He had been watching them swim around. "You like fish, huh?"

He smiled. "Animals are a mystery that I always take time to observe." I smiled and by his gaze, realized that I still hadn't zipped up my fly. I did so, and covered up my underwear, which he know knew the colour of. This time, my face did turn red, so I went back into the bathroom to hide it. I took the towel off my hair.

"How many pets do you have at your house, Legolas?" I heard him get up and lean against my door.

"We don't have pets in my culture. The only animal I own is a horse, but I wouldn't call him my pet."

I clicked the bathroom light off and shut the door behind me. "Well, that sucks."

"How many pets do you have?" he said as I hastily put my hair up in two braids.

"Well, you already saw my fish. And besides them, I have three cats and three dogs. But all of them are at my grandparents' farm. I only get to see them once a month." I put on mascara and lipgloss, my usual round of make-up.

"So," he said as I threw my dirty clothes into my hamper. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever heard of someone falling into my world, or someone from my world falling into yours?"

"No," I said quickly. That was a lie.

Legolas saw through me. "Are you sure?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it! Gosh!" I ran out of the room.

-----

Wow! That took forever! I've been working on this since May! Sheesh, am I a loser!


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

Yeah! People like my story! I like that: Sue-Mary. lol

Just so you know, this chapter is based on plans that Arwenamin and I had planned for the sequel to "I can't believe it's Middle-Earth" that we never used. If you don't want me to use them Heather, then I'll take them out. They were just too good to throw away. By the way, if you are reading this Heather, e-mail me. I miss talking to you.

-----

That night, I put on one of my big nightshirts and made Legolas a pallet on the floor. He hadn't left the bathroom for an hour. I knocked on the door.

"Legolas! What are you doing in there?" Before I could get out of the way, he opened the door and bonked me on the nose with it. Ouch. I almost fell backwards, but he caught me and knelt in front of me.

"Lady Genevieve, I'm so sorry! Let me look at it." He lifted my fingers off of my throbbing nose and held them as he inspected it. The electricity coming from my hand was enough to make me forget about my nose. "It seems alright. No blood. You'll be better by tomorrow." He reached into his pocket and brought out a salve which he applied to my nose. The pain instantly went away. What's in that Elvish stuff, anyway? He got up and helped me up.

"Th-thanks. All better." I grinned a stupid grin, which I pinched myself later for doing. I turned and got under my covers. I watched him lie down on his pallet. "Is your pallet satisfactory?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because if it wasn't, I was going to let you up here with me." That sounded bad. I sat up. "I mean, not so you can BE up here with me, it's just that my bed is better than the floor." Crap. Didn't fix it. "I mean, it's just..." I tried to think up something that didn't mean Bow Chicka Bow Wow.

Legolas smiled. "I know what you mean, Lady Genevieve."

I clapped my hands twice and my light turned off. Crap. Could this _be _more awkward?

----

The next day, I woke up to Legolas sitting on the floor watching me. I sat up.

"Were you watching me?"

He looked upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it would bother you. You sleep so peacefully."

"Uh...thanks." I went into my closet and changed my clothes. I put on my "feeling sexy" jeans and a blue jean jacket. I buttoned it up and walked back out. Unfortunately, I walked in on Legolas changing his blue shirt for his green one. Texas is hot. Nuff said. "Woah!" I said as I covered my eyes. Not that I didn't like looking at his chest, I just did it to be polite...and proper. Ahem. Anyways, after he was finished, I realized that none of my clothes would fit him (and if they did, I would kill myself), so I picked up my purse.

"Come on, Legolas. We're going shopping. We gotta get you some new clothes."

-----

Two hours later, Legolas and I were walking around the mall in Abilene. My hometown's mall is pretty much like my graduating class, TINY, so we drove for two hours to shop at Abilene's mall. Very worth it.

We had already been in two stores, buying Legolas a few new sets of clothes. He was wearing a pair of faded boot cut jeans with a grey tank top that showed off his six pack. On his feet were black sneakers, his hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail and I bought him a cross necklace and a Pirates of the Caribbean type ring for his right hand.

I had bought myself a blue tank, which combined with my flip flops, exposed all of my tattoos. I have four tattoos: on my right forearm, the letter "P" from Pirates of the Caribbean; on the inside of my left wrist, the Elvish word for "Nine" from Lord of the Rings; circling the top of my left arm, a crown of thorns; and on my right foot, the Chinese translation for "When God walked with man in the garden."

The mall was not very busy, credit to my school gets out earlier than other schools and so all of the teenagers were still in school. We walked past Victoria's Secret. I needed some new underwear, so I walked in. Legolas's face was stained crimson red as he followed me.

"Lady Genevieve, do we have to go in this store?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up a package of blue frilly underwear. "Hey, just don't faint, and we'll be out of here before you can say-"

"Genevieve?"

I turned around to see someone I didn't want to see: my dad and his wife.

"Dad, Mrs. Konivel," I said, as if they were something I had just stepped in.

"Genevieve, don't talk to your Step-mother like that!" my dad said. Yeah right.

"I'll talk to her whatever freakin' way I want to!"

My step-mom spoke up in her gentle as hell tone. "You haven't visited us for years, Genevieve." Her voice was as smooth as honey, and made me sick.

"Yeah well, I haven't been so stupid as to want to be in the same room as the woman who ruined my life."

Her face didn't lose it's sickening smile. "But you live with her, dear." That did it.

"You freaking little-" Well, you get it. I was seriously P.O.'d. I jumped, ready to tear her face off, but was stopped by something. Legolas's arms kept me on the floor and away from my step-mother.

"Come on, Lady Genevieve. Let's go." He dragged me kicking and screaming out of the store and out of the mall.

"Let me go, Legolas!" I shouted when we got to the parking lot. He let me go and I pushed him away. "We're going home," I mumbled.

He didn't say a word as he followed me to my car, and it stayed that way for the whole drive back home. I blasted the only song that fit the situation "Confessions of a Broken Heart" by Lindsay Lohan. After it had repeated twenty times, I turned it off and listened to the silence of my own ruin.

-----

Interesting...


	3. Chapter 3: Grandparents week

-----

My bag shook the bed when I threw it there after the ride home. Legolas silently closed the door behind him.

"A coiled spring kept that way will only build up more tension."

I threw my shoes off. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He took my arm. "Keeping your feelings bottled up will only make you feel worse about them. You have to let them go." I wouldn't look at him. "I'm here, if you want to talk to me."

I wrenched my arm away. "I don't confide in people that I don't trust. And no offense, but I've only known you for two days. That's not enough to earn my trust."

"I respect that. I will not pressure you any further." He started unpacking his new clothes.

I instantly felt sorry for snapping at him. "Hey...thanks...for being so...understanding."

He opened his mouth to respond, but my phone went off and interrupted him. It was my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Genevieve! It's grandparents week."

"Aww, Mom! Not this week!"

"Genevieve, it has to be this week. They're going to Arizona on some church building thing next week."

"Fine."

"They're expecting you tonight."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"And bring your new friend. I told them about him."

"I will. Bye Mom." I hung up and looked at Legolas. "Would you hate me if we went to my grandparents' farm for a week?"

He smiled. "Of course not. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

I gave him a look. "Yeah, cut the politeness crap and tell me how you really feel."

"I'd rather go home, but it doesn't seem like that's an option right now."

I smiled, trying to convince him. "They have horses."

He smiled back. "Alright. We'll go."

-----

The CD player blared out "No One" by Trocadero as we turned onto my grandparents' driveway.

"Almost there!" I shouted. The trip had taken us two hours. My grandparents live deep in the Texas hill country, and I live on the top of it. Legolas was sleeping. I lightly thumped his chest. "Hey, Legolas! Wake up! I want you to see it as I drive up." He mumbled something in Elvish as he opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He straightened his shirt.

I rolled my eyes. I had just said it, windbag! "We're here, Legolas. Look at it!"

He smiled as we went past the front gate and started up the half a mile driveway. At my grandparents' farm, there's a herd of black and white cattle on the left and a herd of yearlings on the right. Both herds came up to the fence as I went 20 miles an hour so Legolas could see them.

"Your grandfather raises horses?"

I smiled. "Yeah, he's been doing it for as long as I can remember." My smile faded as I remembered that my dad used to do it too. I went faster.

We drove to the back of the house and were greeted by my three dogs: Sandy, Namine and Caspian. I got out and hugged each of them before I introduced them to Legolas.

"The white one with brown spots is Sandy." She offered her paw to shake his hand. "The Collie is Caspian." He wagged his tail and sniffed Legolas's shoe. "And this little girl is Namine." I kissed my Pomeranian's head and picked her up. "She's an inside dog normally." Granddad was on the back porch. "Hey Granddad! I told you to keep Namine inside! She cost me five hundred bucks!"

Granddad smiled as we came up on the porch. "Nice to see you too, Gen."

I smiled. "Sorry, granddad." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "So, how've you been?"

"We've been okay. It's quite a task keeping up with all of your pets, but we manage." He looked Legolas over. "So, this is your _friend_ that your mother told us about." Ha ha.

"Very funny, Granddad." I set Namine down and she ran inside. "Where's Grandma?"

"She's in the kitchen making you something special."

I squealed and ran inside to the utility room. My three cats were in the hallway outside of it. I kissed each of them on the head.

"Legolas, these are my cats. The Calico is Ashton, the Ragdoll is Eowyn and the orange Tabby is Lacy."

"Do ya like cats, boy?" Granddad said in his "I'm inspecting your boyfriend" tone of voice.

Legolas pet Ashton, who was rubbing up against him. "I like all animals, sir."

Granddad smiled. "Oh don't sir me, boy! Call me Mark."

"Mark!" came Grandma's voice. "Is that Gen I hear?"

I ran into the kitchen and hugged Grandma. "Hey Grandma."

"Hey sugar, how are you?"

"I'm good."

She looked behind me and saw Legolas. "Veeery good, I can see." She winked at me.

"Grandma!" I whispered as I playfully pushed her.

She smiled. "Gen, put ya'lls stuff in your room."

I stopped smiling. "What happened to the guest room?"

"Your Uncle Bob had a fight with Aunt Kimberly."

"Again?" I said with disgust.

"He's in there for right now. But you won't mind sharin' with your friend, I trust."

"No, it's fine."

She looked Legolas straight in the eye. "You respect my granddaughter, young man." I hid my laugh by coughing. _Young_. That's the understatement of the year. Legolas is older than everyone on Earth.

-----


	4. Chapter 4: Cousin Austin

-----

We went back to the car and got our stuff. Legolas wouldn't stop grinning, but I didn't ask why.

My room at my Grandparents' house is similar to my other one. When you walk in, the door is inset, so the first thing you see is two six foot tall shelves to your right with a wardrobe in-between them. Turn a corner and in the middle of two windows is a table for my laptop and another one for my TV. Turn a corner and there's one six foot tall shelf right next to two more windows. Under them is my full bed and next to my bed is my dresser and next to that is the wall that my door hits when you open it out. The only thing different was a pallet for Legolas right next to my bed.

I put my suitcase next to my wardrobe and emptied one of my dresser drawers for Legolas. We didn't speak for a few minutes. I started hanging up my clothes, so my back was to Legolas.

"I like your grandparents, Lady Genevieve."

I smiled and hung up a shirt. "Thanks."

"Grandpa! What the crap is that fancy car doing in the driveway?"

I dropped a pair of pants that I was holding. "Cousin Austin!" I shouted as I ran out of my room and into the kitchen. Austin grabbed me from behind and lifted me off the floor.

"Gen! My favourite cousin!"

I laughed as he set me down. "I'm your only cousin, Austin."

He grinned. "Well, you're my favourite one anyway." Legolas stood in my doorway and Austin saw him. "Hey, who's the hottie coming out of your room?" He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged me.

I shoved him. "Very funny, Austin. This is Andrew."

Austin shook Legolas's hand. After a few seconds of not letting go, I could tell that they were gripping the other's hand. Guys. Austin let go. "Wow. You've got quite a grip, dude." He leaned back towards me. "This one's way cooler than all of the other guys that you've dated, cuz."

My face got red. "I'm not dating him, Austin! He's my friend!" I whispered. Legolas walked over to the living room and sat down on one of the easy chairs.

Grandma pinched Austin's arm as she walked by. "Now, Austin, you leave your cousin alone."

I laughed. "Where's Lauren?"

"Oh, she's outside with my girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the couch in the living room. "Who'd you pick this time? Another bleach blonde?"

"No," he said defensively. "It's dirty blonde." I smiled. "Grandma, where's Dad?"

Grandma had her head buried in the fridge. "Bob went to the office for a few hours. He'll be back soon."

I heard the back door open and saw my cousin Lauren walk in with a blonde girl.

"Hey, Lauren," I said with a smile. She completely ignored me and walked up to Legolas.

"Hey, hottie. Why haven't we met before?" I rolled my eyes. Lauren made me sick sometimes. Legolas looked at me with a helpless look as she took his hand. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Austin intervened. "Hey, Lauren. Quit trying to make a move on Gen's man."

"He's not my man!" I shouted. Silence. Why yes, Gen. It can get more awkward.

-----

Lauren and Austin left after a very awkward dinner of Lauren falling all over Legolas. I watched with jealously as he went outside to see them off. Lauren hugged him longer than I would've wanted and got in the car. I went to my room and played one of my video games. Legolas came back an hour later with wet hair and with only his new pajama bottoms on. I tried not to gape at his six pack.

"Lauren seems like a nice girl," he said as he used a towel to dry his hair.

"Mmm," I mumbled while I played.

"Lady Genevieve."

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I kept playing. "Sure."

"Why won't you talk about the hole between my world and yours?"

I sighed. "It's a very painful subject."

"Why?"

I reached over to the shelf nearest my bed and picked up one of my photo albums. I turned it to a special picture and sat back down on the bed. Legolas joined me.

"This is my best friend, Lizzie. She claimed that she had found a hole from our world to yours. Three years ago, she disappeared..." I trailed off, trying not to cry.

"Did she ever come back?"

I shut the book and got up. "No...she never did." I set the book back and breathed heavily, trying not to cry. "I hope that she's happy, wherever she is."

He didn't speak for a minute. "You were close to her, weren't you."

Tears came from my eyes. "She wasn't just my best friend. She was the sister that I never had. We told each other everything." I got up and faced away from him to hide that I was crying. "After she left, I felt so empty and hollow. I never really got over it. I haven't had any friends since then, until you came along."

He was hesitant. "What about your dad? What's the story behind that, if you don't mind me asking."

I turned back to him. "No, it's okay." I wiped my face. "My dad was always gone when I was growing up, so my mom and I didn't really notice when he was spending more time at the office than he should've. After about a year of that, my mom called the office and found out that he had been fired six months before. My mom and I confronted him and he said that he wanted a divorce from my mom. He had been with another women for the entire year." The tears threatened to come back. "He said that he loved me, but then he left. He just left!"

Legolas got up and hugged me. "It's alright, Lady Genevieve."

"I always felt like I was a bad daughter because it was my fault. It was my fault that he left."

"No, Lady Genevieve. That's not true."

I sobbed uncontrollably onto his shoulder. "I used to visit him, before I realized the hypocrisy of it all. I felt like I was supporting his new wife. The one who had ruined my mother so bad that she cried every night for six months." I pulled away from him. "You want to know something else? His wife has two daughters, and they're both younger than me. He doesn't love me because I'm too old. He'd rather be with them than me." My lower lip poked out. "No one wants to be with me."

Legolas took my head in his hands and made me look at him. "That's not true. Your mother and your grandparents and your cousins want to be with you. You mean so much to all of them. It's your father that is at fault, not you." He stared at me for a few seconds, and I almost thought that he was gonna kiss me, but instead he let me go and laid down on his pallet. Crap.

-----

My dreams about Middle-Earth and making out with Legolas were interrupted when I woke up at about four in the morning. I sat up and looked at the pallet on the floor. It was empty. I got up and put on a robe before I followed the path of open doors. My door, the laundry room door and the back door.

"Legolas," I half shouted as I walked outside. My dogs greeted me. I searched the tool shed. Nothing. "Legolas!" I shouted again.

"I'm up here, Lady Genevieve." I looked up at the big pecan tree in the corner of the yard. Legolas sat on the big plank that was nailed to the branches half way up.

"What are you doing up there?" I started climbing the planks nailed up the side of the tree and he helped me up when I got to the top.

He cradled his legs with his hands. "Thinking."

I looked around at all of the little carvings on the branches. "I used to come up here all the time. I loved writing, and I would come up here and write on my stories." Legolas appeared not to have heard me. Tiny tears threatened to leave his eyes. I touched his arm. "What's the matter?"

"I miss my home." He suddenly lost his cool and burst into tears. I took his head in my arms and cradled it against my chest.

"It's okay, Legolas. I promise, it's gonna be okay." He wailed in Elvish as I stroked his hair. It's interesting to see a man cry. Err, elf. They cry just like us, but are too manly to admit it. Legolas cried from his soul. Pretty soon, I was crying. I don't know how long we sat there. After a while, I knew that he was asleep. I laid him down on the plank and covered him up with my robe. "Sleep, Legolas. Everything's gonna be okay." I yawned and fell asleep next to him.

-----


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping again

-----

The sun woke me up the next morning. I opened my eyes and watched the birds fly around the tree branches. Wait a sec...tree branches? In a rush, I remembered last night and suddenly realized that the still sleeping Legolas had his arms around me from behind. I unclasped his fingers from my waist and got up. He didn't wake up. I rearranged my robe on top of him to cover his bare skin up. His mouth curved into a smile as he slept. I wonder what he was dreaming about? I silently fantasized that he was dreaming about me. Okay, I admit it. I like him! Sue me! I reached down to scratch my foot and accidentally bumped his leg. He woke up.

"Lady Genevieve?"

"Hey. Feel better?"

He got up and nodded. "Did we fall asleep up here?"

I smiled. "Yep. I wasn't about to carry a 170 pound man down a tree."

He laughed. "Thanks for the help."

"You helped me. Now we're even."

I heard the back door open. "Genevieve! Come down from that tree! Breakfast is ready."

"We'll be right down, Grandma!" I shouted down to her. I turned back to Legolas and patted his knee. "Come on, Legolas. You get to help me down. I'm terrified of heights."

-----

Breakfast was my favourite foods. I suspected that Grandma had heard me crying last night. There was scrambled eggs, toasted English muffins, toasted rolls, bacon, honey nut cheerios, cocoa puffs and apple juice. Grandma set everything on the table and sat down across from Grandpa.

"Mark, say the blessing."

We all bowed our heads.

"Dear Lord, we thank You for this wonderful food and we ask You to bless it to nourish us. We also ask You to watch over us and take care of us. Thank You, dear Jesus for providing us with everything we need. In your Son's holy name we pray, Amen." I smiled. That was the longest prayer that Granddad had ever said. Yep, they heard me.

Grandma picked up an English muffin and buttered it. "Gen, we got a movie theater in our mall since you were last here. Perhaps you and Andrew would like to go see a movie today." She picked up a twenty dollar bill. "I have the money right here. It would do you good, Gen."

I took it from her. "Thanks, Grandma."

"A movie would be nice," Legolas said as he bit into some eggs. I stifled a laugh. He didn't even know what a movie was.

I changed into flare jeans and a diamond dotted dark blue halter top. Legolas put on a blue t-shirt that said "Get Over It" (courtesy of my cousin) and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I grabbed Namine's leash and went outside. Legolas jumped into my car as I clicked Namine's leash onto her collar and picked her up.

"Here, Legolas. Take her." I put her in his lap as I put my keys in the ignition and started the car.

Namine sniffed Legolas's hand and then licked his chin. He laughed.

"I think she likes me."

I grinned. She's not the only one. We dropped Namine off at the pet groomer and then we went inside the mall. The mall in my grandparents' town is pretty tiny, but they have a food court and a few good stores. FX, a music store, JC Penney, Claire's and a few others. I ran straight to JC Penney and picked out some new jeans for both of us, which Legolas approved of. We walked past the dresses and Legolas stopped. He fingered a blue one.

"Lady Genevieve," he began.

"Legolas, will you cut it with the 'Lady' thing? I think we're past formalities now." Duh. We slept in a tree together and we'd been sharing a room since he got here.

"I call all women 'Lady' unless I am courting them, related to them, they are royalty, or have known them since birth."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why do you never wear dresses?"

"I do, but not every day."

"That's what I meant."

I shrugged. "I don't have very many dresses. My mom's not real big on the whole feminine thing."

He pulled the blue one off the rack. "Try this dress on. I want to see what you look like in it."

I smiled and went to the changing rooms. The dress he had picked out reminded me of Lord of the Rings. It was dark blue at the top and faded to a bluish white at the bottom, which went to my ankles. Think the last skating outfit that Michelle Trachtenburg wore on Ice Princess. The collar was an egg shape, and showed off part of my back and most of my collar bone down to my cleavage. Think Arwen's red and black dress in Return of the King. The sleeves were a square with the top corner connected to the bottom of the armhole and the two side corners met in the middle of my arm.

I walked out to where Legolas was and heard him and the salesclerk gasp.

"Oh! You look like you just came out of a faerie tale!" She clasped her hands together in delight. Legolas's eyes lit up. He walked to me and turned me around to face one of the mirrors.

"See? Lle naa vanima (You are beautiful)," he whispered into my hair.

I turned around. "What?"

"Nothing. It's a phrase that the elves use." I turned to the mirror. "You should buy this dress."

I smiled. Duh! This dress wasn't going to leave home with anyone else, except me. I checked the price tag. $120 bucks. I whistled low. Yeowch. I didn't say anything though. I brought it to the register and the salesclerk rang it up. I bit my lip as I waited for her to say the price.

"$60 dollars."

I looked up. "What? The tag said $120."

"This dress has been on that rack for months. We put it on sale to see if someone would take it home, and seeing you in it makes me happy that we did."

I smiled and took out my debit card. Thank you, God.

We continued walking through the mall until I saw the music store. I squealed.

"Ooh! Let's go in here!" That was a dumb statement though. He was following ME so I could go wherever I wanted.

We walked in and I went straight to the CDs. I picked up a Switchfoot CD and scanned it on the music sampler. I picked track 2: Stars. The chorus rang through the store as I banged my head to the music and did an air guitar at my favourite parts.

"But when I look at the stars,

When I look at the stars.

When I look at the stars,

I see someone else.

When I look at the stars,

The stars, I feel like myself."

Legolas watched me jam and started laughing. I grabbed his hand and got him to jam too. The song ended and I bought the CD.

"That was fun," Legolas said as we walked out.

I smiled. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

-----


	6. Chapter 6: Lord of the Who?

-----

Ten bucks later, we sat in the food court with subs from Subway in our hands and gigantic glasses of tea from Chicken Express in front of us.

"Now this is my idea of celebrating," I said as I bit into my sub. I left dressing on my nose.

Legolas bit into his. "Celebrating what?" He motioned for me to wipe my nose off.

"I finished school for good last week," I said as I wiped my nose off.

"Have your tutors left your house yet?"

"Tutors?" I sipped my tea. Ah, sweet tea.

"Your tutors did live with you, didn't they?"

"No, I went to a school with a hundred other kids." I took another bite. "Where did you go to school?"

"My tutors lived with me when I was in school. I didn't go to school with anyone else."

"Well, you're a prince."

He stopped eating to look at me. "How did you know that?"

Oops. "Well, you look like one. How many peasants have hair that good?"

He smiled. "We all have hair that good."

"Really?" I feigned innocence. I looked at his perfect hair and longed to run my hands through it. Down, Gen. Down.

We finished our food and went to the movie theater. I squealed. A movie was in that I wanted to see. I bought us tickets and ran through the doors.

Legolas followed me. "What is a movie?"

I knew it. "Do you know what an actor is?" He shook his head. "A jester?" He nodded. "Okay, a jester puts on a show for you. This is just like that. It's a bunch of jesters on a screen putting on a show." He looked confused, so I took his hand and dragged him into the theater. It was empty. "Yesssss!" I screamed. "Choice of seat!" I proudly picked two seats in the direct middle of the theater. I love it when the theater is empty. It's so much more cozy. The movie started, so I put my arms on the armrests.

About ten minutes later, I realized that I was sitting in a dark empty theater with the guy I had started falling for. Yeah. It got even worse after twenty minutes when the couple in the movie started making out. I could feel the heat coming from Legolas's shoulder. He was so close to me. Closer than normal. I could hear him breathing. I tilted my head slightly towards him. He smell so good. Axe cologne. Yummy. Legolas leaned towards me.

"Are your cousins coming back over soon?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"You don't _like_ Lauren, do you?"

Legolas turned in his chair to face me. "It just so happens that she asked me to court her yesterday."

I looked at him. "You mean she asked you out?"

"Yes."

"Well, good for you. I hope that you two are happy."

He softened up. "You don't have to get jealous, Gen. I said no."

"Really?" I hid my smile. Wait...he called me Gen! I turned to him. "You called me Gen."

He smiled. "Gen, I've been meaning to ask you something." He took my hands. "Would you let me court you?"

My smile covered my face. "Yeah," I said with the stupidest girly voice. Legolas let go of my hands and in a quick movement, put his hands on my back and pulled me into a kiss. I ran my hands up his arms and up to his hair, where I quickly removed the rubber band and sank my hands into his perfect blonde hair. We tried to get closer together, but the armrest was in the way. I took one hand out of his hair and slammed the armrest against the bar on the top of the seats. I forgot about the movie as we kissed and kissed and kissed. I hated for it to end, but he finally pulled away and rested his head on mine.

"I said no to Lady Galadriel."

"What?"

"She came to me this morning and told me how to get home. She opened a one way portal in the forest where you found me. I told her no."

"Legolas, why would you do that? You don't want to go home?"

He smiled and put a hand on my hair. "No. I want to be here with you." I smiled and kissed him. In that instant, a bright light flashed around us and then just as quickly was gone.

I pulled away. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." I looked at the movie screen. Wait...

"Hey, this isn't the movie that we were watching." We had been watching a fantasy movie, but it had changed to a movie about airplanes. I stood up. "Something's wrong." I picked up my purse and after I took Legolas's hand, I left. The theater looked the same, but four of the movies showing were different. "Come on, let's check the rest of the mall." We walked over to Claire's.

"It seems the same," I said as I checked everything. "Wait..." I stopped at a section with bandanas. "This wasn't here before."

Legolas joined me. "What's missing?"

"I distinctively remember Pirates of the Caribbean stuff here before we went to see the movie."

"Pirate what?"

I grabbed his hand and ran to the music store. I ran to the CDs and looked around the L section.

"It's not here," I breathed.

"What's not here?" Legolas said in confusion. I ran to FX and looked at all of the video games.

"They're gone."

Legolas was getting upset. "What's gone?"

I tore my phone out of my purse and phoned my grandparents.

"Grandma, is everything okay over there?"

"Gen, everything's fine."

"How are Sandy, Caspian, Ashton, Eowyn and Lacy?"

"What?"

"My pets, Grandma!"

"Gen, you only have one pet and you brought her with you. You took Anna to the groomer."

"Anna? Grandma, her name is Nami-" Wait a sec. "Grandma, wait. Did you just say that I don't have any other pets than Nami- I mean, Anna?"

"Gen, you've never had anymore pets than that."

"Oh, sorry Grandma. I'll see you later." I hung up and closed my eyes. "Oh my gosh. I don't believe this." I walked out of the store and talked to myself. "But it makes sense, doesn't it? I bought all of them after I read the books, and named Eowyn after I saw the movies." Legolas followed me in complete bewilderment. I ran to the kiosk in the middle of the mall and plugged in my thumb drive. I opened exploring. My thumb drive was completely empty. "Oh my gosh. I'm not a writer anymore. But that makes sense too. I would've never become a writer if I hadn't read the books." Legolas couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed my arms and turned me to face him.

"Gen, tell me what's going on. Why have the movies changed, why is the music store suddenly smaller, why are your pets gone and why are you not a writer anymore?"

"Don't you get it, Legolas? Lord of the Rings was never written! It doesn't exist anymore!"

-----


	7. Chapter 7: A new life

Yes, Gen yells at Legolas in this chapter. Please don't kill me! See, girls act like they're so tough, but the first time they need someone to move a couch, who do they call? ... Please don't kill me! Also, Gen says one of the D words. I warned you!

-----

"What's Lord of the Rings?" Legolas asked.

I rubbed my forehead. "Well, you could say it's a history of Middle-Earth written by someone who came to your world and then came back to write about it." Well, that was a total lie. But it made him happy.

"And now suddenly, it's not here anymore?" I nodded and lifted my right hand. My Nenya ring was gone. Replaced with a regular flower ring. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know, Legolas!" I closed my eyes and Galadriel flashed in front of me. Suddenly it was all clear. I opened my eyes. "Come on, Legolas." I took his hand and we went outside. My convertible was now a 1985 jeep. I grabbed my head in frustration. I couldn't take much more of this.

Legolas stopped walking when he saw my car. "Okay, what's this all about? How did it happen?"

"We're going home."

"Why?"

"Legolas, I can't explain what I don't understand." Lie. "Let's go."

We didn't speak as we got in and picked up Namine at the groomer. My grandparents' farm only had cows now and the whole house was a different floorplan. I put Namine in Legolas's lap.

"Legolas, stay here."

I ran up to my room, which had no book shelves and a closet instead of a wardrobe, and packed up our clothes.

Grandma came into the room. "Gen, you can't leave, you just got here!"

"Grandma, I'm so sorry, but something has come up. I have to go."

She nodded. "Alright. Have a safe trip home."

I came back outside and dumped the bags into the middle seat. Legolas looked upset as I started the car and drove off. I couldn't blame him. I sighed deep and tried to keep my tears from coming.

-----

Two hours later, we arrived at my hometown. I drove to the forest where we had first met and stopped the car.

Legolas recognized it. "What are we doing here?"

I took a deep breath and told him what Galadriel had told me.

"You can't stay with me, Legolas." Tears pushed against my eyelids. "You have to go back."

"I don't want to-" he started.

"You're going, and that's the end of it."

"Gen, no."

"Just shut up, Legolas and go."

"I won't."

I slammed my hands against the steering wheel. "Dam it, Legolas! Get out of my car and go home!" The tears came. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is!"

"Hard for you?" Legolas said sarcastically.

I faced him. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. All the crap in my life suddenly didn't seem so horrible when you came. I felt like I was going to make it." I turned away. "Go, Legolas. Just go."

He sat there for a minute. "I thought you loved me, Gen. But I guess you don't." I heard the door open and him getting his bag. The door slammed and I felt like it had slammed on my heart. Namine barked as he walked into the forest and disappeared into a blue light. I cried and started the car again. He was gone forever.

-----

My dreams that night were filled with Legolas. Somewhere in the midst of it all, I heard Galadriel speaking to me.

"You have to go with him, Genevieve. Your world will never go back to the way it was if you don't."

I spoke in my sleep to her. "He doesn't want me. I told him to leave."

"He'll understand. Come to Middle-Earth because you love him."

I woke up and sat up in my bed. My room hadn't gone back to the way it was. Namine was sleeping on Legolas's pallet. I smiled and got up. I changed my clothes and then I packed up all of my favourite clothes and the few books that I had on a tiny book shelf in my room (instead of the five six foot tall book shelves I used to have) and took them all to my jeep. Namine followed me and jumped into the passenger seat. I grinned. At least I still had her.

I drove back to the forest and took my bag and Namine out of the car. I put a note with my driver's license in the driver's seat. The note was to my parents explaining where I was going. I knew that they wouldn't believe me, but I had written it anyway.

I started walking towards the place where Legolas had disappeared at. Before I reached it, I turned around and watched my jeep change back into my convertible. Everything was going back to the way it was.

I grinned and walked into the blue light and the entire world went black.

-----

Dear Mom and Dad,

Well, I never thought that I would be writing a note like this. When you get this note, I will no longer be in America. Or the world, for that matter. I'm leaving. Don't try to find me. I'm never coming back.

Mom, I know you'll make it without me. Tell Grandma and Granddad to take care of my pets. I took Namine with me. Sell my car and use it to pay the bills. I love you.

Dad, I want you to know that I love you, despite everything that you've done to me. I hope you have a good life, even though you chose to write me out of it.

You may be wondering why I chose to leave my life here and go to a place that I've never been and make a life there without any comforts of this world. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea why I am. All I know is that the man I love is on the other side, and I don't care what happens. I want to be with him forever.

Love, Genevieve

-----

Legolas POV

I explored Lorien this morning and found Genevieve's best friend, Lizzie. She married Orophin two years ago.

"Is Gen well?" Lizzie asked as soon as we started walking.

"Yes, she's fine."

Lizzie's eyes were sad. "I miss her."

I kept my tears at bay. "I miss her too." I felt something at my feet and then saw Namine running over to some birds in the garden that we were in. "Namine?" I said in confusion.

"Who do you miss?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Gen in her blue dress that she bought at the mall. Her hair was wavy and blowing in the wind.

"Gen," I breathed. I ran to her and swept her up in my arms. She laughed and I rejoiced at the sound. I took her head in my hands and passionately kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" I said into her hair.

"Galadriel made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I'm here for good." She smiled.

I smiled back. "You gave up your world to be with me?"

"I had to. I love you, Legolas."

My tears came. "I love you too, Gen."

-----

The End!

-----

Waaaaaaah! It's so sweet!


End file.
